


In your arms

by Azzyew



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Relationship, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, based on my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azzyew/pseuds/Azzyew
Summary: Kara Zor-El Danvers always had trouble falling asleep.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	In your arms

**Author's Note:**

> first time posting something, let me know what you think!

Kara Zor-El Danvers always had trouble falling asleep.

Since arriving on Earth it's gotten even worse with all the constant noise she's painfully aware of. 

Sometimes her lack of sleep is simply a consequence of her overthinking.

It has been like this for a long time until she met Lena Luthor. The shorter woman usually falls asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow, something Kara'll always be jealous of, but in Lena's embrace, Kara Danvers has found the peace she so desperately needed. 

The moment she feels the mane of slightly curly hair laid on her chest and her girlfriend's heavy breathing in her neck, she instantly relaxes, just enjoying the close embrace Lena has on her, and committing to memory every single feature on her face, always falling in love a bit more when looking at her relaxed and blissful expression.

Kara Zor-El Danvers always had trouble falling asleep, until Lena Luthor.


End file.
